


Better than a King

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [169]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: There were a lot of people that said only kings could truly understand each other.





	Better than a King

There were a lot of people that said only kings could truly understand each other. Mikoto wondered if those people had ever met Totsuka Tatara.

He'd find himself staring at his own hands, feeling the weight of violence and power burning inside him, and then Tatara would appear with his soft, gentle smiles and his eyes that saw right through everything Mikoto never found it in him to say, finding the words Mikoto couldn't, that made everything make sense.

Mikoto stared at Tatara in wonder sometimes, an almost incomprehensible person who understood Mikoto better than anyone else, even another king.


End file.
